


Not Love, Life

by kjcblackstar



Category: Life
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjcblackstar/pseuds/kjcblackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Ted's relationship is all about that four letter L word.</p>
<p>A short piece to fill a prompt square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love, Life

It's not love, love is something sweet and beautiful. Love could never survive in prison. It's not lust, lust is quick and physical. Lust is something nether of them want in prison. It's not need, need is desperate and would have just been used against them. Need is a dangerous thing in prison.

This is them, it's Charlie and Ted. This is stronger than love, longer than lust and safer than need.

This survived prison and helped them to. It survived when they were stuck together for years and it survived when they were separated. It’s powerful and unstoppable.

This is hope and trust and desire and passion and loyalty. This is Life.


End file.
